


blending reality

by phanqueray



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanqueray/pseuds/phanqueray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sleeps a lot because his dreams are prettier than reality. [AU where Dan and Phil meet in each other's dreams]</p>
            </blockquote>





	blending reality

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but that's ok!! hope you like it ;D the description was taken here (http://acoolsuggestion.tumblr.com/post/139363821645/she-sleeps-a-lot-because-her-dreams-are-prettier) since it gave me the idea lol

Dan always dreams. Even when he naps or accidentally slips into slumber in class, he still dreams. And Dan really liked dreaming, especially since a very pretty boy appears almost every time.

 

**

 

Dan can’t stop spending time with the pretty boy.

 

**

 

“Dan?” His dad calls, though there’s a fat chance Dan would answer him. He sleeps and sleeps and sleeps, like he’s always tired. Like there’s something that keeps him wanting to press snooze when his alarm goes off. 

His dad frowns. Even if he is happy that he’s getting enough rest, he’s concerned that Dan’s getting too much rest and he’s not doing any of his responsibilities. He sets the laundry in front of him, in the middle of the hallway, and walks to Dan, his drool dripping to the couch as he hugs the throw pillow a bit too lovingly. 

“Hey, Dan,” his dad shakes his shoulder though not getting any actual response except for a few grumbles.

“Daaaaaaan?” His father tries to say it soothingly then shakes his head. That’ll only make his sleep more.

 

**

 

In Dan’s dreams, there’s always a grassy garden in front of a house. This garden has a swing, a picnic table, and a summer-like atmosphere. Outside the garden is plain white nothingness stretching out to the eternal distance. The place somehow fits the definition of ‘comfortable’ and makes Dan feel at home. He’d play as the springs that popped out from the tall grass sprayed water everywhere. 

Sometimes, before the pretty boy arrives, Dan would sit on the wet grass, stare up and sigh. He wanders in his mind while he’s in a dream.

“Dan! Hey!” Phil shakes Dan to know that he’s suddenly next to him, grinning. Dan stops staring into oblivion and smiles back at Phil, also known as ‘pretty boy’. When Dan, embarrassingly, told Phil that he used to call him that, Phil snorted and laughed so loudly, it echoed around the white oblivion.

“Been a long time!” Phil laughs.

Dan chuckles. “Shut up!”

Phil grabs Dan’s hand, if he didn’t, they’d both disappear, and says, “Okay, what dream would you want to have now?”

As soon as the last word echoes around them, the garden disappears and the white room becomes a dark emptiness. Dan and Phil just have each other right now, so they can explore either Dan’s or Phil’s minds for a specific dream. 

“Let’s explore yours first,” Phil suggests, the dreamscape hearing him and surrounding them with Dan’s thoughts.

Phil is silent as he swipes through each floating thought thumbnail and squeezes Dan’s hand after.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Dan returns the grip. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Each and every thought you have today is negative,” Phil gasps as he realizes what Dan’s been doing. “You’ve been having existential crises, huh?”

“Maybe,” Dan answers, making Phil grip his hand harder. “Let’s just explore your thoughts, then.”

“If you say so.”

The thumbnails fall flat on the floor and disappear right under them, like a vaccuum down space. 

“I like this,” Dan points to a thumbnail where they were in a train station, looking at each other.

“What’s it about?”

“Us.”

“What?”

“Let’s just do it, please.” Dan presses the thumbnail before Phil could protest, which he doesn’t for some reason.

 

**

 

In the dream, Phil is laughing and Dan feels like his cheeks are burning to the point that his whole face might melt off. Phil has a lion mane for hair and a blue-ish plaid over a white shirt. A train just passed them while Phil’s laughing, its velocity making their hair fly around and Dan grip to the messenger bag slung around his shoulder. 

Phil looks older, like in his 20s, and Dan feels 18. 

Phil gradually stops laughing and looks at Dan with a sparkle in his eye.

“What?”

“Uh, um,” Dan couldn’t stop blushing. 

The atmosphere is so familiar, like it’s somewhere Dan should know. He doesn’t, nothing in this place is familiar but Phil. The person he’s never met, or seen in real life, is giving Dan the sense of trust and safety, like a night-light in his dark room.

“Dan?”

They both forgot it’s a dream.

Dan leans in.

 

**

 

Before they knew it, they’re in reality, in 2009 at the Manchester Station. Dan’s super close to Phil. He can feel his breath against his lips, it reminds him of a warm homely apartment. 

Phil’s wide eyed staring at Dan, Dan’s returning the favor.

“You did this once.” Phil whispers.

“Yeah, I did.” Dan’s now staring at his lips. Phil’s real, Dan can touch him and feel his skin consciously. Phil is so real, he has his own thoughts Dan has explored with him. He doesn’t have to see pretty boy when he sleeps anymore. His dream is in his grasp, millimeters away before he can get it, touch it, and make it his own. Phil looks better when he’s up close.

“We were in this position in a thought I had during science class.”

“Uh-huh, what did you say when I did this?”

Dan knows exactly how the dream went as it replays through his mind in high definition. He remembers how the air felt, even if it was just in his mind, he knows how close they were, how natural it felt, and how much Dan loves it.

He knows what Phil said.

“Don’t you play.”

Dan closes the gap between them, their lips crashing as gently as want can be. Dan ruffles his fingers through Phil’s hair. The weird sense of deja vu creeps up Dan’s back, pushing him into Phil like he did in his dream. The air feels nice, even with the bodies moving around them.

Phil, somehow, feels pretty when they kissed. He’s like the first taste of the much awaited birthday cake in your party, or the refreshing absence of an annoying alarm during summer. He’s good, great, and  _ amazing _ .

Before they run out of breath, Dan creates a wider space between them, his face fully red and his heart trying to beat out of his chest. 

“I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“Of course not.” 

 

**

 

“Did that get rid of you existential crisis?” Phil said once the dream was over.

Dan grips his hand. “Yes, at least a little.”


End file.
